


Аты-баты

by Inspector_Po



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspector_Po/pseuds/Inspector_Po
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К чему приводят модные труселя в полевых условиях</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аты-баты

_Ну а когда, мамка, опять вернусь я на гражданку  
Ты поймешь сына, настоящего мужчину..._   


В тот день симпатичной санитарке Ниночке и в голову не могло прийти, что долгожданное "боевое крещение" наступит так неожиданно. Она, как обычно, перебирала карточки больных за аккуратным белым столиком напротив большого солнечного окна с резным наличником и мечтала о горячем немецком парне-пехотинце, который занимал ее мысли денно и нощно. Нет, Ниночка, конечно, была девушка крайне порядочная, мечтала она в основном о светлых до прозрачности глазах юного немчика, и соломенных волосах будущих их совместных деток, а вовсе не о интимной близости, одно упоминание о которой заставляло нежные молочные щечки розоветь. Правда, последнее время, она невольно подхватила некую долю скептицизма и под присмотром здоровой медсестры Верыванны заработала иммунитет к армейской похабщине, которой, как и полагается, казармы были пропитаны насквозь.  
Но даже такая моральная подготовка, да еще и подкрепленная раздражительностью от наступивших критических дней (гадкие эгоистичные солдаты опять все прокладки на складе разобрали, и приходилось по старинке использовать казенную марлю) не спасла ее от шока, когда предмет девичьих мечтаний предстал прямо перед ее столиком со спущенными портками. Сначала Ниночка хотела зажмуриться - ЭТО она до первой брачной ночи видеть пока не желала, потом все-таки посмотрела сквозь пальцы и чуть не заревела от досады - ЭТИМ детей наделать надо будет еще постараться, а потом взглянула на залитое слезами бордовое лицо ясноокого суженого и разбудила в себе материнский инстинкт. Вскочила, заметалась, нашла в ящике латексные варежки, которые никак не хотели натягиваться на нужные пальцы, выбросила их в урну, достала из кармана припасенный на женскую неожиданность рулон ваты и дрожащими руками стала откупоривать пузырек с перекисью водорода.  
\- Уууу... - скулил немчик, - ууу...  
\- Терпи, Фриц, - сморщив лицо в попытке не заржать на всю приемную, успокаивал немчика десантник Костя.  
\- Меня Яаааааном зовут, уууу...  
\- Да по мне хоть Хельмут Коль, - гоготнул Костик, - только Фриц как-то привычнее. Так что терпи, Фриц.  
Ниночка смочила вату и двумя пальчиками поднесла ее к раскинутому на краю стола импортному хозяйству.  
\- Ой, мамочки! - Ватка прицельно упала на беззащитную головку члена и скатилась с нее на пол. - Ой, не могу, прости Хосподи...  
Закрыв лицо руками, Ниночка выскочила за дверь, всколыхнув натянутую парусом занавеску. Ян перестал скулить, сжимая челюсти, и бросил полный безнадеги взгляд ей вслед.  
Ровно через сорок пять секунд в дверь ворвалась Верыванна, полы ее белоснежного до синевы халата взметнулись как крылья огромной птицы, и следом за ней в небольшую приемную стал шумно набиваться народ в застиранной пижаме и перебинтованными частями тела.  
Верыванна сочно матюгнулась, поплевала на ладони, вытерла их о халат и бесцеремонно взяла немчика Яна за растерзанные в мясо яйца.  
У бедного мальчика мгновенно округлились глаза, а в горле стал рождаться предсмертный вой, но сердобольной Костя тут же зажал ему рот, спасая от позора перед несколькими десятками парней, столпившихся в комнатушке и заглядывающих из коридора. Поглазеть на гениталии пижона-немца приковыляли даже лежачие - Верыванна пару раз безрезультатно гаркнула на послеоперационников, опирающихся на притащенные с собой капельницы, но те так заразительно, до судорог, загибались от смеха, что ее жесткие черты против воли смягчились в хищной ухмылке видавшей все на свете медсестры.  
\- Нинка! - Верыванна, наконец, закончила промывку и дезинфекцию пострадавшего и, оперев руки в широченные бедра, окликнула племянницу сквозь многоголосый хохот с проскальзывающим через пальцы Костика тонкими завываниями. - А ну бегом в село за вазелином! У Феоктистовых из коровника попроси, только быстро!  
Ниночка, притаившаяся было в углу за дверью и во все глаза наблюдавшая за процессом, прошмыгнула между широкоплечих армейцев, получив между делом несколько щипков за мягкие места.  
Верыванна тем временем взяла со стола канцелярские ножницы и двумя движениями срезала с немчика причину его пижонского статуса и постыдного недомогания - черные стрейчевые плавки, зависть всех пехотинцев, не раз наблюдавших их в казарменных душевых.  
\- И шоб ты, Фриц, не думал больше бабское белье надевать, ясно? - Верыванна швырнула тряпку в урну и подтянула немчику штаны. - Заберешь у Нинки мазь, и особенно органы теперь не напрягай. Свободен!  
Янушка, всхлипывая и хромая, поплелся к выходу, то и дело опираясь свободной рукой (второй осторожно держал так и не застегнутые штаны) на локоть уставшего ржать Костика. Больные у двери расступались, а услышав ругань в свой адрес от Верыванны, стали потихоньку рассасываться.  
Уже на ступеньках веранды Ниночка, запыхавшаяся и раскрасневшаяся, с налипшей на мокрый лоб игривой прядкой, неловко всунула немчику большую заляпанную банку и, пряча глаза, убежала наверх. Белобрысый подхватил лекарство двумя руками, и штаны тут же упали до колен. Из окон снова раздался задорный смех, не затихавший, пока они не свернули за ближайший сарай и вышли на поле.  
  
\- Эт-то что еще такое?! - У красноносого майора Владько, или, в простонародье, Ебатькопатьтвоюмать, едва не отвисла челюсть. - Да вы что ж, хады, всей ротой его драли что ли?  
Успокоившийся немчик снова начал багроветь, неловко переминаясь на широко расставленных ногах. К несчастью, майор заметил его странную походку издалека. Снайпер, блин.  
\- Я вам покажу дедовщину, ебать-копать! - Орал он почему-то именно на пострадавшего, и грозил кулаком Яну прямо перед носом. - По полгода отслужат и уже давай новобранцев-засранцев гнобить, твою мать! Да я же вас всех в стройбат переведу!  
К дедовщине майор относился весьма чувствительно, возможно из-за развившихся еще в юности комплексов, и всячески безобразия пресекал, поэтому часть славилась строгостью начальников и спокойной репутацией.  
Выслушав доклад младшего лейтенанта Саснова о том, что рядового Яна Вацмана никто не драл, а хромает он по причине натертых за две недели полевки ран в интимных местах, Ебатькопатьтвоюмать приподнял мохнатые брови, но даже не подумал посмеяться над несчастным.  
\- Вот что, Фриц, пока зад не заживет, иди на кухню. А на будущее - перед девками будешь модными трусами хвастать! Это тебе не дискотека!  
Костик проводил немчика до казармы и распрощался, но, как оказалось, ненадолго. Это был явно не день потомков Германии.  
Помощник повару из Яна оказался никудышный - начищенную, казалось бы, вполне удачно картоху он сварил вместе со своими руками, получив ожог паром на обе ладони. Идти в санчасть и снова встретиться с суровой медсестрой Верыванной, к которой Янушка теперь питал легкую стеснительную слабость, он наотрез отказывался и приперся к однажды пришедшему на помощь Косте.  
Костик вместе с ребятами разбирал новоприбывшие аптечки и некоторый надыбанный со склада необходимый товар вроде колготок с лайкрой и не доставшихся Ниночке прокладок.  
\- В крайний раз тебе говорю: на той неделе проверка приедет - майор приказал автоматы начистить и всю резину поснимать!  
Спор шел серьезный, Костик отвлекся не сразу. Самым ценным в индивидуальных аптечках с просроченными колесами были презервативы, которые солдаты приспособили под оружейные стволы - резинки отменно предохраняли винтовки от пыли, а при стрельбе сами оплавлялись и стекали. Майор Владько, увидев однажды выстроенные у кроватей автоматы с натянутыми кондомами, разбудил всю часть своим громогласным "Эт-то что еще такое, ебать-копать?!" и с тех пор средствами контрацепции народ пользовался осторожно, но упрямо.  
\- Ой, гляньте-ка, Фриц-без-портков пришел. К тебе, небось, Саснов.  
Костик кивнул подошедшему немчику и поскорей запихал олвейз с крылышками в тяжелый сапог.  
\- Слышь, Игорек, на меня пару трусов обрежь, те, что по сорок дэн, телесного цвета.  
\- А может, не обрезать? Будешь, как баба, в чулках! - Опасно пошутил заведующий нейлоновой продукцией Игорек. - А еще лучше, Фрица наряди, он же у нас теперь кастрат, ему пригодится!  
Костик погрозил огромным мозолистым кулаком и выволок начинающего краснеть Яна за дверь, потом огляделся в сумерках и завел его за бочку для поливки .  
\- Я... я...  
\- Что я-то? Слушай, Фриц, то есть, Ян, я все понимаю, но с вазелином ты как-нибудь сам разберись!  
\- Да не могу я! Все смеются, кроме тебя помочь некому... Саснов, помоги, весь крем в бинты уходит, когда сам мазать пытаюсь...  
Костик окинул мрачным взглядом растрепанную макушку склонившего голову несчастного немца, и покачал головой.  
\- Ну до чего ж ты на малого смахиваешь, а...  
Янушка потер замотанные тряпками ладони, жирно поблескивающие в сумерках.  
\- Брательник у меня малой, точь-в-точь как ты, белобрысый, только русский.  
\- Я тоже русский, - шмыгнул носом немчик. - Даром что немцем кличут...  
\- Ой, ладно, - Костик махнул рукой и не стал спорить. - Давай сюда свой любрикант.  
Немчик еще ниже склонил голову, прикусив от стыда губу - Костик даже близко не мог бы себе представить, какого труда стоило юному херру Вацману прийти к нему за помощью.  
\- Ох, бля, - Костик не сдержал пару крепких словечек, оголив Янушке красный, как у шимпанзе, зад. - Ох, бля.  
Зачерпнув широкими пальцами из банки, он мазнул между ягодиц прямо по раздраженной коже. Янушка дернулся, почувствовал приятный холодок, и изогнулся чуть сильнее, открывая Косте еще более душераздирающий вид.  
Костик про себя матюгнулся, снова окунул указательный палец в банку и, зажмурившись, ткнул куда-то в красное.  
\- Уууууаах... - Протяжно выдал немчик, шире расставив ноги.  
Костик изумился на звук и ткнул более осознанно. Скользкий палец провалился в тугую складку выпяченного зада, и в тот же момент лысоватые бордовые яйца Янушки заметно подобрались.  
\- Ты там это, не увлекайся, - хрипло посоветовал Костик, попутно увлажняя и изучая новые глубины.  
Он на секунду замер, почувствовав звон в ушах, и тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. Но наваждение все еще стояло прямо перед ним, постанывая в такт его поглаживаниям. Чтобы хоть как-то развеяться, Костя пропустил вазелин в сжатом кулаке и дотронулся до члена Янушки, который, по его воспоминаниям в больничке был не в лучшем состоянии. Но снова очень удивился, нащупав вполне себе боеспособный орган, бесстыдно показывающий на двенадцать часов. Костик ответственно провел по нему жиром, густо смазав поредевшие, но жесткие волоски вокруг основания.  
Сквозь усилившийся шум в голове послышался томный стон, и Костик не сразу понял, что это - его собственный, а когда понял - не захотел верить.  
Это было настолько неправильно и диковато, словно его возбудила родная сестра или брат - в памяти услужливо всплыла картинка разряженного по приколу в бабские тряпки малого - вылитой девки, и Костику поплохело.  
\- Так, все, хватит, - жестко отрезал он, скользкими ватными пальцами пытаясь закрыть банку.  
\- Угу, - раздалось откуда-то издалека.  
Но опухший зад с места не двинулся, подрагивая еле заметной пульсацией.  
\- Сам застегнешься что ли? - С надеждой спросил Костик, уже не в силах отвести глаз от блестящих ягодиц.  
\- Угу, - беспомощно выдохнул немчик, потом шевельнулся, чтобы переступить с ноги на ногу, и едва не повалился, как подкошенный.  
\- Ох, бля, погоди, - Костик поймал его под живот, снова мазнув рукой о твердый детородный орган, и услышал новый болезненный всхлип, - сейчас застегну тебе все, погоди...  
Быстро справившись с армейским ремнем и пуговицей на своих штанах, Костя, все еще поддерживая готового упасть трепещущего Янушку, освободил свой разрываемый возбуждением член и, тяжело навалившись, вогнал его прямо в красное и тугое, обильно и глубоко смазанное пропахшим коровами вазелином.  
Немчик задохнулся и как-то напрягся, до сладкой боли сжав мышцами Костика, и тот понял, что поторопился, потому что немчик сейчас закричит. Точно так же, как и в больничке, Костик закрыл ему большой ладонью пол-лица, и уже уверенно двинул бедрами. Потом еще раз, и еще - застоявшееся за полтора года без баб рвалось наружу, отрубив мозг от доступа крови, и думал Костик теперь только нижними мозгами, со всей дури долбя в горячее и жадно хлюпающее.  
Остальное Костик помнил смутно - как окунул голову в бочку с нагретой за день водой, все-таки застегнул настрадавшемуся Янушке измазанные жирным портки, проводил его до казармы пехотинцев и отрубился, на автопилоте добравшись до койки.  
  
Прямо с утра Ебатькопатьтвоюмать устроил мероприятие по подготовке к приезду ревизоров и зачитывал лекцию в учебном классе. Костик крепился, как мог, но все равно клевал носом. Это было похлеще похмелья, дурное и тяжелое набило голову, вытеснив другие мысли похабщиной. Очередной раз тряхнув низко опущенной головой, Костя долбанулся носом прямо в парту, да так, что сразу хлынула кровь. Парни, давно за ним наблюдавшие, покатились со смеху, привлекая внимание строгого майора.  
\- Эт-то что еще такое, ебать-копать?! Кто-о посмел?! - Майор взвыл, и хохот ошарашено перешел в еле сдерживаемое хихиканье. - Да я ж вас за дедовщину!..  
\- Разрешите доложить, товарищ майор, - гнусаво проговорил Костик, зажимая фонтанирующий нос. - После крайнего прыжка контузия одолевает, давление, товарищ майор!  
Парни снова ехидно заржали, передразнивая Костикову "контузию".  
\- Марш в медчасть! - Приказал майор Владько, подозрительно оглядывая солдат и останавливаясь взглядом на мечтательно ковыряющем заусенец белобрысом немчике.  
\- Так, а ну, Фриц, проводишь Саснова, чтоб он не заблудился.  
Немчик вздрогнул, часто моргая, и вскочил, осторожно, вразвалочку вышагивая к выходу.  
\- Ох, твою ж мать, что не понос то гонорея! - Ругнулся майор, жалостливо глядя ему вслед. - Ну, ничего, до ревизии, глядишь, и заживет.  
  
А вот в этом младший лейтенант Саснов очень сомневался - только они успели дошагать до бронетранспортера, закрывающего их от окошек учебного класса, он притянул Янушку к себе и наконец-то смачно поцеловал его в губы. Немчик едва успел отплеваться кровавыми Костиковыми слюнями, когда, как из-под земли выросла Ниночка.  
\- Ой, а вы что это вы тут делаете, деретесь? - Она с уважением оценила шансы Янушки против высокого широкоплечего Кости и окончательно убедилась, что он дурачок.  
\- Да нет, ебемся, - гоготнул Костик, и Ниночка так же мгновенно ретировалась.  
Немчик, улыбаясь кончиками губ, уже вертел в пальцах знакомую банку - в заду опять саднило.


End file.
